Legendary
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: There were three things I was totally sure of; first, the characters from Naruto were real. Second, the four remaining members of the Uchiha clan were in my world. And thirdly, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward...I mean Madara. (Forgive the twilight summary, I couldn't help myself) Sex, violence, unfaithfulness, nudity and more sex!
1. Back to Reality

Legendary

"Are you ready?" the snakelike voice asked me. This was it, the moment I would be a completely different being. Genetically changing my blueprint to create something new. This was something I had never taken into account on my arrival in this strange world. But he could do it – he had done it thousands of times before. I was the perfect specimen for the procedure, after all I already had the eyes. I would be the saviour for a dying people with just this change in my genetic code.  
What would my friends say at home when they find out the truth? Would they accept me, knowing that I would be a completely different person than before? Or would I still be the friend who had been missing for almost a year? Would they accept the reality of the situation?  
"Begin." I said and my world was enveloped in darkness.

I stepped through the door with the remnants of my new clan and let out a huge sigh of relief. I was home. I was finally back in my own world, in my own house with four of the people I loved most. There were no words to describe my joy. I no longer held the lives of others in my hands, I didn't have to watch anymore of my important people die, and I didn't have to keep any secrets anymore. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. And then, just as I was feeling more myself than in almost a year, my phone rang.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" came the high pitched and distressed voice, "Do you know how long we've been trying to reach you?! We thought you were dead! You couldn't even give us a text or something?! We've had the police searching everywhere!"  
"Katie…calm down." I tried to say but my words fell on deaf ears as her angry rant continued. She continued yelling about how worried my parents had been after my sudden disappearance, how it was like I wasn't even on the planet anymore. How right she was.  
"Katie, shut up!" I demanded becoming more than annoyed with her endless talking. The other side fell silent,  
"I understand you've been more than worried about my safety. But believe me, I'm in the safest place right now. Come over to my house and I'll tell you everything." I told her knowing that it would be easier just to show her the truth than try to explain it.  
"Fine." She said still angry and hung up. I sighed deeply, my headache was coming back.  
"And that is why I'm glad we had birds…" Obito said nonchalantly. I elbowed him in the ribs as I made my way to where Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on the couch and plopped down in front of Sasuke's legs.  
"Are you sure telling her is wise?" Madara asked from his leaning spot against the arm of the couch. I sighed again and rested my head against Sasuke's knees, who then began to absently play with my hair, a comforting gesture.  
"They're going to find out eventually. Why not start with someone who actually knows who you are." I told them, "Although she may be a bit apprehensive of you and Obito. She only knows you as the bad guys." To that Madara gave a small chuckle, a noise which I had grown to love immensely.  
"You take on too much, you know." Itachi said gently, "You still haven't fully recovered from the genetic transplant, and you used a lot of chakra to open the portal here."  
"Itachi's right." Sasuke agreed, "Are you sure you can handle this right now?" I smiled despite the babying,  
"I'll be fine. After all, I'm an Uchiha now."

I waited for Katie outside as it would probably be better to introduce her slowly or else she would faint. Thankfully Sasuke had gone for a shower while Itachi, Obito and Madara made something for us to eat. At long last, Katie's car pulled up and she walked through the gate.  
"So, where the hell….You look so different…" she said as the sensor light flicked on. I smiled, it was true. The last time she saw me my hair was at my shoulders, now it was halfway down my back and of course I was in the best shape I'd ever been in. Not to mention the clothes I was wearing – fishnet fingerless gloves that reached to the middle of my bicep, a dark grey top like Ino's with the Uchiha crest on the back, black shorts and bandage wraps around my middle, just stopping at my bellybutton.  
"Things change when you travel." I said cryptically. Katie frowned,  
"Where did you go?" she asked becoming more serious and less angry. I smiled again,  
"To answer that, you need to come inside." I replied and stood up from the chair. Motioning for her to follow, I made my way back inside where the aroma of some kind of meat filled the air.  
"That smells really good, what is it?" Katie asked. I shrugged,  
"No idea. Itachi," I said calling out to him, "what are you cooking?"  
"Itachi?" Katie mumbled confused.  
"Gyudon." He replied absently. My stomach rumbled at the thought of the beef and rice dish.  
"What is going on?" Katie replied becoming annoyed once more. Just as I was about to tell her Sasuke walked out of hallway to the bathroom. Steam rose from his rapidly cooling skin and the water dripped from his hair. He was naked except for the white towel wrapped around his waist. I could imagine Katie's expression when she saw him. Complete shock.  
"Jeez." I muttered, "Sasuke put some clothes on." Sasuke smirked and headed towards one of the spare rooms.  
"Sa…sas…sa…" Katie began stuttering. I turned back to her and put my arm around her shoulders and guided her to the other couch.  
"Yes, it's Sasuke." I told her gently as she sat down.  
"Is she okay?" Madara asked peering curiously down at her. I nodded,  
"Can you get her something alcoholic please?" I asked him, he nodded and headed off to get her a drink. Katie was still in shock when he returned.  
"Drink this." I told her and pressed the cup to her lips. She took a sip of the bitter liquid and couched.  
"What the hell is that?" she asked pushing the glass away.  
"Sake." Madara replied simply.  
"Katie, meet Uchiha Madara." I said as she looked up at the tall legendary shinobi.  
"Uh hi…" she greeting him hesitantly.  
"Sasuke you've met already although it wasn't quite as I had planned." I said loud enough for him to hear.  
"So that really is Itachi in the kitchen then…" she said. I nodded,  
"Obito is with him too." I replied. To that she frowned,  
"Obito? Obito's with you?" I nodded,  
"Relax he's over Project Tsuki no Me." I told her with a smile. After a few deep breaths she spoke again,  
"Okay, tell me everything."

I moaned as I swallowed the delicious mouthful of flavour.  
"Damn Itachi, I love your cooking!" I exclaimed happily, briefly forgetting about Katie's precarious mood swings.  
"Dude! Focus!" She demanded and bringing my attention back to the story I was about to tell. I shook my head,  
"Sorry. Um, well I guess I should start at the beginning." I said.  
"That's where people normally start." She muttered before taking another bite of food. I ignored her comment and began my story.  
"I was asleep when it happened. In my dream it just felt like I was falling endlessly, but the solid landing was very real. At first I thought I had just fallen out of my bed, but the room I was in was completely different. That's when I saw him…Orochimaru. Turns out he was experimenting with a new kind of Space Time jutsu, and I wasn't the first from our world who had been brought in. Kishimoto-sama had been as well. I found out later that he constantly goes back and forth to get the new chapters of the manga, although some of the stuff he makes up.  
Anyway, long story short, as you can see from the four guys here, they all exist. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara, all of them." I told her.  
"Okay, I figured that out when Sasuke walked out practically naked. So what is fake?" she asked.  
"Well most of it was true, but Kishi changed their ages around a bit. Sasuke here is actually eighteen, as is Naruto and Sakura and everyone from their age group. Kankuro is twenty-one, Itachi is almost twenty-four and Kakashi is actually younger. He's only twenty-eight." I replied.  
"Really? So does that mean Tsunade is actually younger than fifty?" she asked earning a chuckle from Sasuke.  
"No. She's still the same." I said.  
"If she found out Kishi-san had made her older than she was she'd kill him." Sasuke added, "Although I'm not impressed that he decided to make me younger. It's a little degrading."  
"Suck it up Princess." I told him teasingly earning a fake glare. Katie looked as though she was thinking about something, so I took the time to shovel in some more food.  
"Okay, so I get the whole existing thing, and how you got there and stuff. But, no offence here, but how are Itachi and Madara alive?" she asked.  
"That would be me and my awesomeness." I said, "The moment I knew where I was I had already been formulating a plan. I had worked it out for one of my fan fictions, so in theory it would work. It would just take a lot of time and building trust. Eventually I made my way to Akatsuki where I told Itachi everything and how I could save his life. At first he was a little apprehensive but when I told him what would happen to Sasuke after his death he agreed to give me some blood samples. Then all I had to do was gain Tsunade's trust. That was also pretty easy. I gave her the blood and asked her to find a cure. After that all I had to do was master some ninjutsu and train. She found the cure just when Itachi was planning on fighting Sasuke. Now it was all me. Before Sasuke came to the hideout, Itachi and I transferred some of his chakra into a corpse and we used relatively the same technique Nagato used when trying to slow down Naruto from saving Gaara, only this would stay until either Itachi or I released it. We hid the body in a wall cavity and waited."  
"How did you switch the bodies?" Obito asked becoming very intrigued, after all he was oblivious to my plan.  
"When Zetsu left to get you. Sasuke was already unconscious so no one would know. I put Itachi's body in the space where the fake one was. You took the fake body with you. After that, I brought Itachi to the place Tsunade and I would be meeting, brought him back to life using something relatively the same as the Rinne Tensei and Tsunade performed the operation. The Jutsu was also how I brought back Madara." I replied.  
"I see. Nagato taught you the seals Rinne Tensei. But how could you do it without the Rinnegan?" Obito asked.  
"Easy. He gave me some of his chakra, enough to perform it four times, we'd just tweaked the Technique a bit. I already knew Itachi would be one of them no matter what, and depending on his answer, Madara as well, although bringing him back was much harder." I said.  
"Let me guess, the other two you brought back were Deidara and Neji?" Katie asked, believing she knew my thoughts. I shook my head,  
"Nope. Deidara didn't die in the fight with Sasuke, although he almost did. And I made sure Neji had back up. They're both still alive." I said, "I did, however, bring back a certain cynical Jinchuuriki we all love. Utakata." There was a long moment of silence following my story. Katie mostly stayed focused on her food; I could tell she felt nervous being in a house full of Uchiha. But it was going to be something she would have to get used to. I smiled to myself once more and glanced up at Sasuke. He felt my gaze instantly and shot me a small sweet smile. I never used to like him much, I always thought he was conceited and stuck up, but the truth was, he just didn't like letting people in. On the rare occasions that he did, he could be one of the sweetest people. I had grown to love Sasuke as a brother and considered him as one of my best friends.  
"Well Sasuke, time to clean up." I said stretching before I stood and gathered the plates.  
"You realize that it's a woman's job to clean after the men." He said teasingly. I smirked and pressed the stack of bowls against his chest,  
"That's why you're helping." I replied and shoved him towards the kitchen. He chuckled as he turned on the tap, filling the sink with warm soapy water.  
"What?" I asked as I gathered the remaining dirty dishes. In a second he was cornering me against the bench, his arms either side of me preventing any chance of escape. His sharp eyes were soft as he leaned closer.  
"Sasu-"  
"Shh." He whispered in my ear, his breath warming my skin. I jumped a little when I felt his lips press ever so lightly against my neck.  
"Am I interrupting?" Madara asked preventing the moment from proceeding any further.  
"Actually, you are." Sasuke replied in annoyance. I glanced over at Madara who seemed less than pleased at the manner of which he was being spoken to.  
"Perhaps next time you should choose a more private place, Sasuke-kun." He said as he walked over to where Sasuke still stood, "Don't you have dishes to do?" Sasuke's grip tightened on the bench beside me, but instead of taking Madara's bate, he let out a breath and turned to shut off the tap.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Madara asked me as Sasuke began to wash up. I nodded and followed him down stairs to his room. I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy; I'd always admired the legendary shinobi but being around him made me feel like a little girl again. Although I was now an Uchiha, he still made me feel the same way.  
"Please, sit." He said gesturing to the bed. I forced myself not to blush with all my willpower as I took the offered seat. Madara closed the door behind me and leaned against it so there wouldn't be any interruptions. I stared at my feet waiting for him to say something, but when he let out a soft sigh I couldn't help myself and glanced up. His strong arms were folded across his broad chest; his eyes were closed as if he was trying to visualize the conversation. His fringe brushed the tip of his nose as he lower his head for a second.  
"You realize by becoming a member of our clan you take certain duties on board, right?" he asked finally.  
"I've already discussed this with Itachi. I understand what I have to do to ensure the survival of the clan, Madara." I replied strongly. Although it hadn't been decided on with whom yet, I would bare one of their children. That was one of the conditions on becoming an Uchiha. There were some who objected to it, but they weren't part of the clan, their families were still intact. Only Naruto understood.  
"Then you also know that the procedure would have to be repeated at least three more times to make the bloodline pure." He said as he opened his eyes and stared down at me. For not the first time I felt very small in his presence. The procedure itself wasn't painful, but the recovery and the realization that you were no longer yourself was almost unbearable. But that would be the least of their worries. It would be the relentless training to master certain jutsu, taijutsu and learning to use the sharingan provided they received them.  
"What does that have to do with me?" I asked sounding a bit more like Sasuke than myself.  
"You were the first. They'll look to you for guidance and advice." He replied. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him,  
"Since when did you become so serious?" I mumbled. In an instant he was above me and I was lying on my back. Madara's face was so close to mine our lips were almost touching.  
"Would you prefer we play this game again?" he asked in a low voice that made my heart stop beating.  
"So you were annoyed with Sasuke…" I remarked. Madara narrowed his eyes and dipped his head to my neck to bite. I gasped with the pain and then sighed as he gently kissed it away. I felt his hand slide up under my shirt and stroke my side, his fingers left goosebumps where they touched. And then, just as quickly as it had started, Madara was standing and walking towards the door, leaving me dazed on his bed.  
"Remember, you belong to me." he said before heading back upstairs.

"So why did you become an Uchiha?" Katie asked me as we sat in my room away from the boys, "I mean, it's fucking awesome, but…?" I smiled,  
"I fell in love." I replied simply with a small shrug.  
"Oh my god! With who?! Wait, let me guess….Itachi right?" she suggested. I shook my head, although there was love between Itachi and I, it was purely platonic. Katie frowned,  
"Sasuke?" I didn't even have to give her a look before she changed her mind, "It's not Madara, is it?" She gasped as my smile gave it away.  
"How?! When?!"  
"When I saw him on the battle field. When one of Naruto's clones came to where I was with Kakashi, I decided to go back to where the Kage were fighting. It was horrible. There was blood everywhere and I was sure he'd killed them all. And yet, even after seeing Gaara's unconscious body on the ground, I still couldn't hate Madara. Then I saw him walk out of the smoke and dust – he was like a god…"

"_**First they send the Kage, and now a little girl…I'm offended." He said with a dangerous smirk. Any normal person would have been afraid of this insanely powerful man who could defeat the five Kage and summon the full Susano'o. And yet, I stepped forward towards him, my eyes locked on his, kunai trembling in my hand. He caught sight of my weapon and laughed,  
"Do you really think you can beat me with just a kunai? You're underestimating me greatly." He said as his eyes narrowed. I gulped and reaffirmed my resolve. With a flick of my wrist, I tossed the kunai aside. The terrifying shinobi raised his eyebrow at my seemingly stupid move.  
"I have no intention on fighting you, Madara." I told him glad my voice sounded stronger than I felt. It's true I wasn't afraid of him, but being in his presence, having him speak to me directly made me nervous.  
"Oh?" was his reply as I continued forward. And then he began to walk towards me as well, my heart began to beat rapidly. I glanced down at Gaara's body behind the god of the Uchiha and hoped that he would come to understand. I loved Gaara, just as I loved Neji – but there was just something different about this man. He was strong and beyond powerful, but he was also kind. I knew he was, I could feel it. He had shut off that part of him a long time ago and, instead, followed a path of anger and hatred. But those emotions he had locked away were still there and I wanted to remind him of them.  
Finally we stood within a few steps of each other. He stared down at me, trying to figure out just what I was doing. This was it; this was the moment that would make my decision final. It all depended on what would happen right here. After a deep breath I moved forward. Whether it was because he was curious to what my plan was, or the fact he knew he couldn't die despite what I did, but he stayed perfectly still until my arms were around him. His armour was cold against my cheek but I didn't care. Uchiha Madara was letting me hug him in the midst of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. At least he did for a little while. Eventually he pushed me back from him and stared down at me in complete confusion.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"My name is Ami. I was brought here from another world by Orochimaru." I told him. Madara gave a low chuckle,  
"That brat." He said, "Not that I really care, but why didn't you attack me? Unless I'm mistaken, that's an Allied Forces forehead protector around your waist, so these Kage behind me must be friends of yours, as must be the Kyuubi and Hachibi. Or is it that you're working for Obito?" I shook my head,  
"I'm not really on anyone's side, although majority of my friends are part of the Allied Forces and the Kazekage is a close friend of mine. So yes, I am pissed off that the reason he's in this condition now is because of you…but at the same time…If I fought you because of that, you would kill me, my friends would fight you because of that and the cycle of hatred continues. It's everything Naruto is working so hard to stop." I said before looking him in the eyes, "And it's what you once dreamed of – creating a world where people truly understand each other."  
"How did you…?" he asked taking a step back before becoming harsh once again, "I stopped believing in that childish nonsense long ago."  
"You're lying." I told him as I stepped towards him, "I know you still believe in those dreams, Madara."  
"You're a stupid girl."  
"If believing there is still good in you makes me stupid, then I'll gladly be stupid for the rest of my life." I spat and without thinking reached up and pressed my lips to his. He stood frozen until something in his brain registered what was happening. I was surprised when I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he began to kiss me back. **__  
'What am I doing?! This is Uchiha Madara! Gaara and Tsunade are dying back there, Kakashi is fighting Obito, and Naruto is fighting to protect everyone, but I'm here making out with their enemy!' __**An explosion in the distance snapped my brain back to what was happening. I pushed out of Madara's arms and looked towards the direction of the explosion.  
"Sounds like Obito is having some fun of his own." Madara commented although we both already knew what was happening.  
"Madara…" I said as he turned to leave.  
"What?" he asked becoming cold once again.  
"Come back to me soon…" **_


	2. In Those Moments

"Jesus! You left the Kage dying to make out with a dead guy?" Katie exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"They were fine, and not dying. I'd previously told them about what would happen if they faced him. So during the fight they each found moments to replace their real bodies with clones." I told her, "Do you really think I would leave people important to me in a critical condition to satisfy my own desires?" Katie shook her head,  
"That doesn't sound like you." She agreed, "But I want to know something. Why didn't he attack you? Madara doesn't seem like the kind of person…Oh I get it!"  
"Oh?" was my reply as I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Could she have really worked it out this soon?  
"When you tossed your kunai away, you were showing that you didn't pose a threat to him, because he's not the kind to believe words." She said.  
"That doesn't explain why he didn't try to kill me? I was unarmed and, as far as he knew, part of his enemy's forces." I replied, urging her to dig further. She reclined back on her elbows and stared up at the ceiling as if it held the answers.  
"He was interested. As you said, you were wearing an Allied Forces forehead protector, but you didn't want to attack him. That interested him. He knew he couldn't die, and he knew you sure as hell couldn't kill him, so he allowed you to get close to him to understand what your intent was. He knew you weren't afraid of him because you were looking him in the eyes. I'm guessing he hadn't seen many people who weren't initially afraid of him because of his power, so his interest in you grew so much that he began to move towards you too." She said slowly as if testing her theory out before she believed it.  
"That's your final answer?" I asked. Katie sat up, nodded and waited for me to keep telling my story.  
"Then let's continue…"

_**He stood atop the giant beast, his protégé beside him, looking ever like the god he was. His harsh gaze shifted from his enemies below to where I stood amongst them. His eyes flashed in conflict as if he didn't want to hurt me.  
"You should stand back. You could get hurt." Kakashi warned me. I took his hand instead,  
"No." I said feeling his eyes on me as I stared up at the man who started this, "There's something I have to do." Without listening to anyone's protest, I used all my strength to leap up onto the Juubi's head where the two Uchiha stood.  
"Finally joining us are you, Ami-chan?" Obito asked condescendingly as I landed in front of Madara.  
"Like I'd follow a petulant child," I said, "When his master leaves destruction in his wake." Madara frowned, not fully understanding my words. Obito huffed,  
"Suit yourself." He replied before once more addressing the shinobi below.  
"What do you want?" Madara asked icily.  
"I thought I'd made that clear." I replied. He smirked and I realized he thought I was meaning the kiss, instead of him becoming good again.  
"You made a lot of things clear. I'm just not sure which one we're discussing." He replied, his smirk still firmly in place. I was about to reply when the Juubi moved beneath us, causing me to fall. Strong arms steadied me as my face impacted with an armoured shoulder.  
"If you can't stand by yourself, then get off." He demanded as he pushed me back.  
"I can stand." I retorted, slapping his hands away from me and glaring at him. Another smirk played across his lips as he stepped forward to stand beside me.  
"Well then…" he said as his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "You should stand with me."**_

Katie was silent for a moment. I could tell she was trying to figure Madara out. I sighed; Madara was as complex as a rubix cube. He was like the ocean, calm and gentle one moment, furious and treacherous the next. Trying to figure him out without actually knowing him would be like taking an exam without studying anything on the test, and it was written in Arabic.  
"You'll only hurt yourself if you try to work him out…" I told her as a deep frown appeared on her forehead. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest,  
"What is it that makes you go for the assholes?" she asked. I grinned at her,  
"Seeing their pain, sadness and kindness on the inside. How could you expect me not to fall for Madara?" I replied, "He's known true hatred, and so he also knows true love."  
"Well when you put it like that…" she regretfully admitted, "But I still don't get it."  
"You won't until you know him." _****_

It was his smile that broke my heart. His pure, sweet smile meant only for me as he slowly began to fade.  
"Even though I'm going to die here, I was glad to have met you." He said faintly, "You never gave up on believing in me, did you? Even after I killed many of your comrades, and almost killed you, you refused to give up until I was me again. You remind me of him…Hashirama…that fool."  
"Madara…" I choked as his eyes began to close, "I won't let you die here." Madara chuckled,  
"I'm already dead, stupid girl." With the last of his strength he pulled me down to whisper in my ear before finally disappearing.  
"That was the first time I've seen him smile since we were kids." Hashirama commented as he rested a hand on my shoulder.  
"I-I never knew…" Tobirama said softly, "Was he really like that?"  
"It's okay, Tobirama." The First sighed, "He's at peace now. Just like we should be."  
"No." I said before tearing off my sleeves to reveal the Forbidden Seals engraved on my arms, "He's not."  
"It can't be…" The Third gasped as he recognized the Seals.  
"You're going to bring him back with **that**_**?" The First asked in shock. I nodded,  
"Relax, I've done it before." I said.  
"But I had only recently died." Itachi said as he knelt on Madara's other side.  
"I never said it was going to be easy." I said as I bit my thumb. Sasuke's hand clasped my wrist before I could activate the Seals.  
"Don't. It's too dangerous." He warned me. I looked the boy a year younger than me in the eyes,  
"He made his choice, Sasuke. And I've made mine." I said before wrenching my wrist free. Before anyone else could try and stop me, I ran my bloody thumb over the markings and created the corresponding hand seals. **_

"Wait, I thought you said you used the Rinne Tensei to bring them back?" Katie asked, blinking back the tears.  
"No, I said it was relatively the same. In case you can't tell, I don't have the Rinnegan. Think of Rinne Tensei and Kishou Tensei. Kishou Tensei revives the dead by taking the user's life force in return, whereas the Rinne Tensei revives the dead by using Chakra. These markings," I said as I rolled up the right sleeve of my jumper to expose the marks, "lock away Nagato's chakra. The markings on my left hold a certain amount of years. So basically, Nagato's chakra and my unused years of my life combined will create the Kyuokyoku no Tensei. Unfortunately it's classed a Forbidden Technique."  
"Now I see why Sasuke and Itachi were worried." She said. I shrugged,  
"It was something I had to do."  
"So I assume it took more life to bring Madara back since he'd been dead for a long time?" she asked. I nodded,  
"Thankfully Tsunade was on hand to make sure I wouldn't die." I replied.

_**My world had been black for what seemed like an eternity, but slowly I began my ascent out of darkness. Something heavy pressed on my rib cage, but not so much I found it hard to breathe. When deafness left my ears I could hear faint whispering, but whispering about what I was still unsure of. I opened my eyes, blinking to clear the blurriness away, and saw nothing but a high cloth ceiling. I was in a tent of some kind, about that much I knew. I glanced down at the black ball resting on my chest.  
"Sasuke?" I asked, my voice hoarse from disuse.  
"She's awake." Came a girl's voice. I turned to my left to see Itachi and Sakura walking over to me.  
"How do you feel?" She asked softly before glancing at Sasuke's still sleeping form.  
"I'd feel better if this lump," I said and pushed my diaphragm up, waking Sasuke from his sleep, "would get off me."  
"Sorry…" he said with a yawn, "Watching you sleep gets tiring." I rolled my eyes and moved to sit up with Itachi's aid. I winced, my body was stiff and sore.  
"That was really stupid, what you did for him…" Sakura said scornfully. I raised my eyebrow,  
"Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same for Sasuke if you could?" I asked her. Both Itachi and Sasuke gave her a questioning look, both curious as to what her answer would be.  
"T-that's different!" she exclaimed, "Sasuke is from Konoha and a comrade-"  
"And up until recently tried to kill you, Naruto and Kakashi numerous times, and wanted nothing more than to destroy Konoha. Madara was a founding member of the Leaf, he even gave it its name." I interrupted her, "Don't you ever question my motives when yours contradict your words." Sakura stared at me in shock for a moment before her gaze dropped to her feet. I shook my head and slowly stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.  
"To find Madara." I replied as I stepped out of the tent. It seemed that we still hadn't left the battlefield yet. Perhaps it was due to the number of injured shinobi that couldn't be moved. But it was nice to see that everyone was still getting along. As I walked the camp I saw familiar faces but the one I was looking for eluded me. And then I saw him. He was sitting on the outskirts of the camp on a small rocky hill.  
"So you're awake, then." He said as he felt my presence.  
"Sure looks that way." I replied as I sat beside him. Madara gave a small chuckle and continued to stare at the horizon. The wind played with his long hair and the dying light gave a golden glow to his skin.  
"Can you stop staring at me?" he asked, a smile playing across his lips. I blushed and looked down at the ground, but something warm touching my hand made me look up again. Madara was resting his hand against mine, his thumb stroking my hand.  
"I want to thank you for what you did." He said suddenly.  
"Bringing you back to life? It's something that should have happened any-"  
"No, not just that. I want to thank you for making me realize what was important to me." He interrupted, "I've never really known what it was like to be important to someone. The only love I ever felt was for my brother and my clan. But since that day you and I met, I've felt this unyielding need to protect you. You make me feel…You make me feel like my old self before all the hatred."  
"Madara-" I whispered as he turned to look at me. There was something different in his eyes, something different in the way he looked at me that made something dormant stir within me. I admired this incredible man before me, I had since I'd first heard his name. But now I realized that I wanted him. I wanted him in ways I'd never wanted another.  
As if reading my thoughts, Madara leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to mine. I was astounded – he was so gentle it was as if he thought I would break. I wasn't content with just being gentle though. I ran my fingers through his soft, thick hair and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. Madara sensed what I wanted and nipped at my lip. I gave him access to explore my mouth willingly. He tasted incredible, it was as if all my tastebuds had suddenly been electrified. Slowly he lowered me to the ground, breaking the kiss, and hovered above me, his hair tickling my face.  
"Be mine and I will give you everything you've ever wanted." He said huskily. I smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes…**_

"You can guess the rest." I said with a grin.  
"You bitch." Katie said with an embarrassed giggle, her cheeks glowing pink. I laughed and got off my bed to stretch my legs.  
"So…" Katie said suspiciously as I slowly paced back and forth trying to get the feeling back into my foot. I gave her a questioning look, to which she giggled once more and lowered her head.  
"What was he like?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.  
"Madara?" I asked with a smirk when she nodded. I gave an over the top sigh and flopped back down on my bed, "Like a god!" I then proceeded to make loud moaning noises, pretending I was remembering our intimacy.  
"Shh, he'll hear you!" she urged, clamping her hand over my mouth. Right on cue there was a knock at the door. We both fell silent, waiting for the knocker to identify himself.  
"I know you're catching up and shit, but I am so bored right now." Came the irritated and bored voice from outside. I peeled Katie's hand away from my mouth and whispered,  
"Sasuke." Before standing and opening the door to him. He was resting his head against the frame with his arms over his bare chest.  
"I see that's rapidly becoming a bad habit." I said remarking on his lack of shirt. He shrugged and stepped into my room,  
"Not like you haven't seen it before." he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me.


	3. Memories

Memories.

It had been an hour since Katie had left and we were all sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"I never did like television…" Sasuke groaned as he stretched. He let his arm fall around my shoulders. I pretended not to notice the tightening of Madara's jaw as Sasuke began to gently tug at my hair.  
"Suck it up, Princess." I yawned as I brought my legs up onto Madara's lap. He shot me a curious glanced but didn't say anything.  
"I'll give you something to suck." Sasuke whispered and gave my earlobe a lick. I straightened momentarily at his outburst, causing Madara to give me a weird look.  
"Brief back pain." I lied and gave my back a convincing rub before leaning on Sasuke again.  
"Want me to massage it later?" Sasuke asked just low enough for me to hear. I elbowed him in the ribs subtly, making him laugh.  
"Children, if you're going to play, please play somewhere else." Obito said patronizingly. I rolled my eyes and stood up,  
"I'm going for a shower," I informed them, and then added with a look towards Sasuke, "without company."  
The warm water felt great on my skin as I sat on the bottom of the shower floor. Finally a moment alone, although perhaps the company wouldn't have been too horrible. I wondered just what was going on with Sasuke recently, it was like he was on heat. There had always been flirting between us, so that was not uncommon, but lately he seemed intent on turning flirting into the real thing. It worried me – not so much about what Sasuke would do, but rather what Madara would when he got tired of his boyish desires. I sighed and leaned my head against the bath rim, letting the warm water run down my chest and thought about my first time with Madara. It had been weeks since then and he'd barely even touched me. It irritated me. The sound of the door opening and closing made me stand up in an instant.  
"Sasuke, get the fuck out before I hit-" my sentence was cut off as the shower curtain was opened and a smirking face appeared. My eyes started from the towel that hung loosely around his hips, up his muscled and scarred body, to his chest where the ends of his dark hair just touched and finally to his dark eyes. I went to say his name but he pressed a finger to my lips, hushing me immediately.  
"Shh." He said as he let the towel fall and stepped into the shower with me. The water drenched his hair immediately as he pinned me against the wall.  
"Fun enough for you?" he purred as against my neck as he cupped my breast.  
"It could be more fun." I said trying not to sound like I was enjoying it.  
"Oh?" was his reply as his hand dropped to my thigh. He lifted my leg and grinded his length against my entrance. I narrowed my eyes at his teasing,  
"Fuck you." I said and pushed him back a bit. Madara grinned wickedly,  
"Fuck me?" he asked and shoved himself inside me resulting in a throaty moan, "Oh I don't think so." Madara began to thrust into me quickly and powerfully still holding my left leg. I buried my face into his neck to stifle my moans of pleasure and held tight onto his shoulders, afraid that if I didn't I would collapse completely. His pants turned to moans then turned to laughter. I didn't know who was enjoying this more, me or him, but I didn't care. My mind had completely shut off and I was now just running on base instinct. After about twenty minutes, my phone rang.  
"Don't. Answer. It." Madara said between breaths, but the continuous guitar riff was putting me off so I pushed him back, much to his annoyance.  
"Hello-oh!" I gasped as he took me from behind and continued on.  
"Hey, listen, I was just thinking about something…" Katie said from the other side. I swallowed a moan and tried to keep my voice as steady as possible,  
"What?"  
"Well, you said the reason you became an Uchiha was because of Madara, right?"  
"Yes." I said not only answering her question. I reached out and gripped the basin edge to stop from moving so much.  
"I'm guessing it's to keep the Uchiha bloodline pure-ish. So doesn't that mean you have the Sharingan too?" she asked.  
"Uh-uh. Obito *pant* gave it to *pant* me." I said and bit my lip when Madara's hand snaked around my leg to play with my most sensitive part.  
"I thought so. Are you okay? You sound puffed." She said.  
"Yeah. I just… I have to go." I said and hung up before tossing my phone into a pile of washing.  
"Oh my god!" I moaned as Madara flipped me back over and we sank into the bathtub.

"Feeling limp, are we?" he asked as he grinned down at me still lying in the bath.  
"I hate you." I said breathlessly. Madara laughed and reached down to help me out.  
"No you don't." he said as he held me against his chest and kissed the top of my head.  
"You're right." I sighed. For a moment, we just enjoyed the peacefulness of being in each other's arms, until a cool breeze made me shiver. Quickly I grabbed a towel and dried myself before putting on pyjamas. While I was drying my hair, Madara took the chance to peek down the hall in case someone was there. He sighed heavily,  
"That kid is going to get in trouble one day…" he said as he closed the door.  
"Sasuke?" I asked glancing up from beneath my damp hair. Madara nodded,  
"Why do you care?" I asked. He stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist,  
"Because he seems to like getting you involved."  
"It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, not telling them yet was your idea." I said turning to face him. He sighed,  
"Anyway, come to my bed tonight." He said before kissing my forehead once again and then walking out of the bathroom. I shook my head and began brushing my hair.  
"Ah shit…" I muttered as I caught site of a bruise forming on my neck where he had bitten. That was going to be fun to hide. I groaned and slowly made my way back to my bedroom, I still felt shaky after our little 'fun'.  
A surprise was awaiting me as I stumbled into my bedroom. Sasuke was lounging lazily on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was dumbfounded briefly as I noticed his hand resting right next to his crotch. I wondered whether this was what Madara was meaning.  
"I hope you have a good explanation for this?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the door frame. Sasuke's sharp eyes slid from the ceiling to my face,  
"Not really." He replied. I shrugged and headed over to my closet. Something warm wrapped around my wrist and began pulling me back until I hit something solid.  
"Before you get changed…" Sasuke whispered in my ear, "how about that massage?"  
"I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter?" I asked as he guided me to my bed.  
"Nope." He said. I stopped just before my bed and pulled my arm free,  
"Fine, but close your eyes first." I said, "And no funny shit, Sasuke." He gave a devilish grin but turned around. When I was lying on my stomach with the towel wrapped firmly around my waist I told him he could turn around. I felt him staring at me for a few seconds before his soft hands were massaging the tight muscles of my back. I took a deep breath and relaxed, closing my eyes with enjoyment. I began to think of my friends back in the Otherworld and what they were doing. Whether Temari and Shikamaru had finally hooked up? Was Naruto Hokage now, and how was Sakura dealing with losing Sasuke once again? I was conflicted. Part of me was happy to be back in my world again, but I missed everyone in the Otherworld. I knew it would be very difficult for Madara, Obito, Itachi and Sasuke here where shinobi were just legends and they wouldn't be able to use their techniques openly. Not to mention there would be people who would recognize them immediately.  
'_Why did we come here anyway? It's clear they will never fit in, and neither will I now that I'm one of them. I can see it now –someone will piss me off and I'll cast a genjutsu on them. Or it will be one of them who do it…Either way, someone will get hurt. I don't even know why we had to come back here? Surely there would be eligible girls there?'_  
While my inner monologue was running, Sasuke had decided that it would be fun to test the boundaries. Leaving one hand on my back, he slowly ran his other up my inner thigh. I snapped open my eyes and sat up, bringing my knees underneath me and using a blanket to shield my chest.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to keep my voice level. Sasuke gave me a crooked grin and put his hand on my knee.  
"You know, Madara seemed pretty pissed before in the kitchen…" he said as he leaned in to kiss my neck. My heart began to flutter for fear our secret would soon be known.  
"Oh? I didn't really notice." I lied. I felt Sasuke's smile against my skin,  
"Looks like I'll get to fight him after all." He said before standing up and looking down at me with sharp eyes, "This is going to be interesting." With that, Sasuke left my room, the door closing with a soft thud. I let out a shaky breath

"He did what?!" Madara growled. We were lying on his bed in the darkness and I thought it would be best if he knew about Sasuke's intentions.  
"Madara, don't get angry…"  
"Angry? That boy is testing my patience, and you're telling me not to get angry…" he shook his head and sighed, "Women. I swear you will be the death of me…again." I chuckled and kissed his collar bone,  
"Seems only fitting. I brought you back, I should be your death too." I teased. Madara laughed and pulled me closer to him,  
"I don't think I'd mind if you killed me." He said to my surprise. I blushed and propped myself up on my elbow to look at him. His eyes were closed; he looked so peaceful in the weak moonlight. Smiling to myself, I brushed his soft hair out of his face before kissing him lightly and lying back down to sleep. I thought about Katie's words a few hours ago – why had I fallen for Madara? He was gorgeous, yes, but I had met him when he was an animated corpse, his once beautiful face marred by savage lines like cracked porcelain. Of course I had known what had looked like when he was younger and alive, but there hadn't been much of his youth left in his face at that time. Perhaps it had been his aura that pulled me towards him? Or maybe it was his story? I sighed and turned my thoughts to less complex things, like Sasuke. Perhaps it would be easier to just tell the other three about, well…  
'_About what? What is there to tell them? I belong to Madara, because he was the first to claim me? There are moments when I think that he may just love me the way I love him, but then he becomes distant and closed off again. If we're deciding things on ownership, it should be Itachi I'm with. He was the one to give me my name. Ami – Asian beauty. Why had he chosen that? I'm Caucasian… Uchiha men are so hard to understand…'_ That was the last thing I thought of before I succumbed to the sirens call of sleep.

The next day I decided that it would be a good idea to go shopping, since the only thing the boys had to wear was their shinobi gear. So I called up Katie to get her to go shopping with me, and also to get her opinion on a few things.  
"What the hell is that on your neck?" she asked as I climbed into her small blue two-door Lancer. Instinctively I gently touched the now multi-coloured bruise on my neck and sighed.  
"Ownership mark." I replied cynically since Madara was being his usual butt of a self that morning.  
"Do I even want to know?" she asked as we drove away from the house towards the city. I sighed again and watched the scenery whiz past,  
"It's Madara's way of reminding me that I'm his." I said.  
"So he does like you back then…" she said. I scoffed in response,  
"He likes no one else touching me if that's what you mean." I told her.  
"Over-protective much? But that would explain your unusually sullen mood today." She said. I made a noise of agreement, but it wasn't completely true. I was missing the Otherworld and my friends there, I was even missing Sakura. An idea hit me at that point,  
"Hey Katie, how would you like to become an Uchiha?" I asked blatantly. Katie slammed on the breaks causing us both to lurch forward violently.  
"You wanna run that by me again?" she asked turning to face me.  
"Do you want to become an Uchiha? Like me?" I replied seriously. She stared at me with her mouth agape,  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure whether she was happy or angry so I began to tell her about the process,  
"You don't feel anything, so it doesn't hurt. Orochimaru's pretty good at genetic reconstruction and shit. Plus Tsunade will be there to make sure nothing bad happens. And majority of the time the guys aren't too bad to be around. I could teach you jutsu and…"  
"Oh my god yes! Do you know how long I've wished I could be an Uchiha?!" she said as she began driving once more, "This is fucking incredible!" As she continued her ecstatic exclamations, I quietly muttered,  
"Although there's a catch.." I was hoping she wouldn't hear me, but as it turns out I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.  
"What's that?" she asked all excitement out of her voice.  
"I guess there's no real easy way to put this, but if you want to be an Uchiha, there's certain 'duties' you'll have to perform. One specific one in particular…the survival of the Clan." I said subtly urging her to get what I was trying to say.  
"You mean sleep with them?" she asked, her skin took on a pale glow as the blood rushed from her face.  
"Not all of them because that would be weird. But essentially, yes. It's not an easy decision – well it was for me – but if you're taking this seriously then you should probably think about it mo-"  
"I'll do it." Her cheeks turning a dusty pink as she spoke about the ramifications of her choice. I elbowed her bicep,  
"It's not every day you get to lose your virginity to an anime character." I teased. She giggled, becoming more embarrassed than before.

Shopping with Katie had brightened my day so much I had forgotten about Madara's jerky outburst earlier. When we arrived back at my house, it was eerily quiet. For a moment I feared that they had gotten restless and decided to take a look around. A sickening crack from outside shot apart my image of their adventure. Dropping the numerous bags of clothes, Katie and I raced out to the back where the four men were gathered. Madara stood with his arms folded over his chest, a terrifyingly dangerous grin planted firmly on his face while Sasuke had been forced to one knee on the ground. Itachi now stood between the two, protecting his younger brother, while Obito observed unamused by the goings on.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" I demanded as I strode furiously over and looked between Madara's pleased face and the annoyed face of Sasuke.  
"Stay out of this, Ami." Sasuke ordered as he rose to his feet, "You too, Niichan. This is my fight."  
"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke." I said placing my hand on my hip and gesturing towards my secret lover, "There's no way in hell you can beat him, you idiot. This isn't Naruto you're fighting . Unless you can summon Susano'o in its full form, Madara will wipe the floor with you." A deep sigh from beside me brought Obito into the conversation,  
"It's true, Sasuke-kun. Even I'm no match for his power." He said as he walked over and placed a hand on the fuming teen's shoulder, "He won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke lowered his gaze for a moment, carefully considering our words. I took that moment to shoot Madara a wary look, it was returned by a satisfied smirk which reminded me of the similar one he'd given me when we first met on the battle field. At that time, the Kage's power combined was nowhere near enough to stop him.  
"Sasuke, be smart about this." Itachi urged his little brother while Madara gave a taunting laugh.  
"And here I was thinking this was going to be fun." He said gesturing to his surroundings. Sasuke looked up and narrowed his sharp eyes at Madara, and even without activating my Sharingan I could read his intent.  
"Shit." I muttered, "Obito, stall him." Obito began to caution Sasuke once more while I quickly made my way over to Madara.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him quietly, "You know he's no match for you."  
"Exactly. But you don't need to fear for the boy's life. I won't kill him, just let him know that I won't give you up without a fight." He said his harsh gaze still on Sasuke. I refused to let myself blush at his words since this situation was precarious,  
"Madara, please. Just let it go. You know I'm yours and yours alone." I said secretly placing my hand on his hip and tucking my fingers underneath the hem of his pants to pull him closer to me. His harsh gaze dropped to my face as he sighed,  
"You owe me." He said sternly before removing my hand and pushing me to the side.  
"Looks like you've been saved by a woman, Sasuke-kun." He scoffed, "This was beginning to bore me anyway." Without another word, Madara vanished back inside, leaving the rest of us to deal what could have happened.  
"You okay?" Katie asked as she stood beside me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair,  
"Yeah. But this is getting ridiculous." I said as we made our way slowly over to Sasuke and Itachi. Obito had followed Madara inside seeming his presence was no longer needed.  
"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, "I wanted to fight him."  
"He would have seriously hurt you, Sasuke." I said before crossing my arms, "You're lucky you're an Uchiha otherwise he would have killed you instantly."  
"You think I'm weak? I'm the one who stopped Orochimaru, the Legendary Snake Sannin, I managed to land a hit on Gaara when no one else could, I killed Danzo-"  
"Yes, we are all aware of your accomplishments, Sasuke, and you are strong. But Madara is beyond crazy powerful. The only person who can match him is the Shodai Hokage." I argued. I was rapidly becoming irritated with his stubbornness. Sasuke let out a long breath before resting his hand on my arm,  
"I'm sorry." He said, "I know you're only concerned about my safety." I frowned; this wasn't the Sasuke I knew. He would rarely apologize, and really only thought about himself most of the time. I searched his obsidian eyes in hopes of finding the truth behind his new found personality, all I found though was sincerity.  
"Idiot." Katie scorned as she slapped him upside the head.  
"Nicely put." Itachi grinned at her as the tension was released. Sasuke rubbed the side of his head and muttered some kind of insult before giving me a crooked grin.  
_'Aw, he looks so cute like that. Did I really just think that?'_ I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. Although, I would never admit it to anyone but my very closest friends, there were times when Sasuke's charm made me turn into a fan girl, especially when he smiled like that. He was somehow the bright light in a Clan full of darkness. It was times like that when I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Come on." I said taking his hand, "Let's make dinner."

As it turned out, it wasn't the best idea to let Sasuke and I cook. The food was fine, but after having a food fight in the middle of preparing the food, it was decided that we weren't allowed to cook together anymore. Madara raised an eyebrow curiously as I stood in the doorway of his room, seasoning in my hair, saucy finger marks on my cheek and flour hand prints in various places.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." I told him. He yawned and stretched before getting up. I was glad there was sauce on my cheek when I saw that he was naked. My cheeks grew hot as he turned to face me, giving me a full view. Seeing him like that always made me have the same reaction – unfortunately.  
"Close the door when you leave." He said, signalling that my company was not required for anything.  
"Asshole." I muttered under my breath as I closed the door and went back upstairs.  
"You look pissed." Sasuke remarked as I entered the kitchen. My annoyance deflated when I saw his comical appearance again. His black hair was now mostly white on top where I had tipped flour on his head, it had spilt onto his shoulders. The tip of his nose had been splotched with sauce and there was noodles dangling off the collar of his shirt.  
"Not after seeing you like this." I said through my laughter. Sasuke smiled and flicked more sauce at me.  
"Hey!" I protested still laughing and lunged at him, grabbing a handful of flour as I went.  
"What are you…?" he asked before I put my hand to his face, flour puffed around his like a cloud.  
"You're so going to pay for that." He said as I backed away from him. He was behind me in a flash, restraining my hands against my side.  
"That's cheat-" I began while turning to face him, but my sentence was cut off by his floury lips on mine. My body was momentarily numb while my brain tried to catch up to reality. By this time, Sasuke had turned me in his arms and walked us so we were out of sight. Something cold pressed against my back shocking my senses into working again. At first I thought about pushing him away, but then remembered Madara's cold behaviour towards me.  
_'Fuck it.' _I thought and began to kiss Sasuke back. He was pleased that I was allowing this to happen and pressed closer against me, shoving his knee between my thighs. His hands dropped from my shoulders to sit on my hips, his thumbs slipping under my shirt. It was then I woke up and realized what was happening. I broke the kiss and turned my head, trying to get him to stop for a moment, but he didn't want to understand and instead moved to suck and nibble at my neck. Whether it was just instinct or he'd heard things from others, but he knew exactly where my weak spot was. My knees became weak, my mind shut off completely and I became dazed. A quiet sigh escaped my lips earning a low chuckle from the youngest Uchiha. I felt his hand slide from my him down my thigh – I had to stop this now.  
"Sasuke…" I said softly, "Stop." I felt him grin against my neck as he pressed his hand against my most private area making me gasp.  
"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked as he began to stroke me teasingly through my shorts. I gritted my teeth and pushed him back lightly,  
"Yes." Although my voice was still not overly convincing, "Dinner will burn." Sasuke chuckled,  
"Good point." He agreed before leaning back in to whisper, "We'll finish this later then."

I sat on my bed staring at the moon thinking about what had happened in the kitchen. How could I have let something like that happen? Yes, Madara was being an asshole, but he was generally always an asshole. I sighed deeply and reclined back onto my pillows. Even though he was just down stairs, I felt like he was far away and just out of my reach. He still battled with the great hatred inside of him, but he had made the choice to fight it.

"_**I don't want to hate anymore since have something to live for now." He choked with his last breath. A tear dropped from my eye and landed on his cheek. He was gone. I wanted to scream, to break apart the sky and shatter the world. In such a small amount of time, I had managed to do what no one had been able to for decades. Even with all the hopes and encouragement from Hashirama, Madara had still given into his hatred, and yet after a few words, and careful moments I had managed to make him want to fight against it. How, was the question I wanted answered.  
"That was the first time I've seen him smile since we were kids." Hashirama said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I gazed down at his face. He was indeed smiling. But why? What had been his last thoughts?  
"I-I never knew…" Tobirama said, "Was he really like that?" I heard Hashirama reply but by then I knew what I had to do. It would take a lot, and there was a chance I would pass out before I got even close to finishing the jutsu but I didn't care.  
"He's at peace now, like we should be." Hashirama finished.  
"No. He's not."**_

"Why had he been smiling?" I wondered aloud to the empty space as if expecting my ceiling to hold the answer. I groaned and rolled over deciding that it would probably be best if I just slept. But as I was closing my eyes, a dark feeling raked its nails over my skin. I shivered involuntarily and sat up. Crimson eyes glowed menacingly in the darkest corner of my already dark room. Instinctively I activated my Sharingan and readied myself to attack if need. A sinister chuckle echoed around me,  
"Well now, the kitten has claws I see." He mused.  
"Madara?" I asked the glowing orbs. I felt the sadistic grin in his voice as he spoke; "I did say you owed me." For the first time I was frightened in his presence as he slowly walked over to my bed. He towered above me, power radiating off his body in cold waves.  
"What do you-"  
"Shh." He commanded before purring in my ear, "You'll need to save your voice." Before I could blink I was on my back and letting loose a soft cry of mixed pleasure and pain as he bit my neck hard.


	4. Throne of Lies

Throne of Lies

He stared at me, a predatory grin spread across his face as if I were a piece of meat. I felt weak and small under his gaze, but at the same time I was enjoying it.  
"Turn." He said and I did as commanded. Slowly I turned, my naked body – dotted with various sized bruises – gleamed a pale white in the moonlight. As I turned I realized he was viewing his work; the bruises were his claims over me anyway. Warm breath sent shivers over my cool skin as he swept the hair away from my neck and stopped me mid step. I felt his chest expand and contract with every breath as his tongue flicked up and down my neck. His strong hands snaked their way around my body, one to roughly grasp my breast, the other to stop at my lower abdomen. I let out a soft gasp as his fingers lightly danced across my skin.  
"I've been thinking." He said, his low baritone voice caused my knees to become weak.  
"About?" I asked curiously, my voice breaking slightly as his hand slipped between my legs.  
"Us." Was the mumbled reply against my skin. I turned in his arms, completely forgetting about where his hands were and stared up at him in shock,  
"Say again?" Madara pouted, annoyed at I had ruined his fun in favour of more serious conversation. Instead of replying straight away, however, he guided me back the three steps and sat me down on my bed before kneeling before my knees, and then positioning himself between them so he could still have fun and talk to me at the same time. As he kissed me, forcing me to lay on the bed, his fingers were working their magic lower down. I moaned into his mouth becoming instantly distracted – a cruel tactic to change the subject. But Madara seemed to also want to discuss things as he became serious after breaking the kiss.  
"I said, I've been thinking about us." He repeated, "I haven't exactly been fighting my hatred very well, and it seems I take it out on you a lot. I want to apologize for that. And I think it may be a good idea to inform the others; I don't particularly want them to think the future mother of my children is still unclaimed." I desperately tried to listen to what he was saying, but the combined pumping action of his fingers and circular motion of his thumb was very, very distracting.  
"Are you even listening?" he asked with a smile. I let out a throaty moan as he brought me to climax, sinking my nails into his back as well. After catching my breath I replied,  
"Yes. Well I listened to most of it." I replied, the ending had escaped me though, but I didn't want to let him know. He chuckled and positioned his tip against my entrance; he knew me well enough to know that once he pleased me, I'd be yearning for the fireworks. I moved eagerly to get what I wanted, but he stopped me by moving back.  
"Answer my question and I might give you want you want." He growled. I pouted,  
"You're so mean." I whined but waited for his question nonetheless. Madara was quiet for a while, as if pondering what he wanted to ask. My fire was slowly becoming extinguished. After several minutes I started wondering if he had asked a question while he was talking, but when he finally spoke, it was a question I was nowhere near prepared for.  
"Marry me?" Madara asked. I blinked up at him wanting to say 'hell yes!' but the words just didn't want to come out of my mouth. Instead the noise I made was similar to that of a mouse when scared.  
"Was that a good noise?" he asked cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy, "Or are you simply leaving your mouth open for me to utilize in any way I see fit?" I frowned,  
"If you want head, just ask." I retorted, poking my tongue out at the smart ass shinobi.  
"Okay, I want head." He replied before straightening and giving the wall a thoughtful look, "I think maybe, two or three times a day…" I sat up and gave him my best innocent look,  
"Would you like a sandwich with that, Master?" I asked earning a laugh.  
"I could get used to that." He replied.  
"Could you get used to being called 'Husband' too?" I asked becoming serious. Madara focused back on me and smiled,  
"Good answer." He said before swooping back down to kiss me passionately.

When I woke the next morning, Madara was still asleep beside me. I smothered a small laugh when he began to snore quietly – it was adorable! Quietly I peeled myself away from the bed, wrapped a dressing gown around me and headed out into the house. It was early morning; the pale pink light made the floor boards gleam gold as dust motes rose from their homes to dance in the warmth. A curious form clumped under pillows and blankets was sighing in its sleep. Perhaps Katie had decided to stay? A satisfied smile played across my lips as I remembered her talking in depth with Itachi. Admittedly, I thought she would be more interested in Obito out of the three of them. But I was glad nonetheless that she was getting along with my family. My stomach grumbled, reminding me of the reason why I was not still curled up next to the warm body in my bed. Food. After flicking on the kettle and preparing half of a cup of coffee, I began my search for something to sooth the ache in my stomach. With a sigh I settled on toast. The bundle on the couch stirred and gave a strained moan.  
"Is that food?" she asked wearily still beneath the covers.  
"Yeah, did you want some?" I replied. There was another moan followed by soft footsteps as Katie appeared in the kitchen.  
"I'm starving." She replied, her stomach giving an audible roar for emphasis causing us both to erupt in a round of giggles.  
"So," I said when the laughter ended, "I didn't realize you stayed."  
"Yeah," she said shooting me a coy smile and leaning against the fridge, "By the time Itachi and I finished talking it was too late to go home." I nudged her in the arm,  
"Itachi huh…" I teased.  
"Oh shut up." She replied swatting me away.

"You know what he's doing counts as abuse, right?" Katie said as she caught sight of the ugly hand sized bruise on my arm while we ate breakfast. I blinked at her before bursting into laughter,  
"He didn't hit me if that's what you're thinking." I said through waves of giggles, "You'll be experiencing your own bruises soon. Uchiha men are rather…vigorous." She almost coughed up the piece of toast she'd just swallowed,  
"Eww!" she shrieked, "Way too much information!" I grinned, and not only at her reaction, but at the being in the background making his way up the stairs silently.  
"Telling stories again are you, Love?" he asked as he leaned his arms on the back of the couch.  
"Maybe a little." I replied as Katie's face turned shades of red and white and then back to red. Madara placed a strong hand on her shoulder,  
"Relax. Not all are as _enthusiastic_ as myself." He replied winking at me.  
"Good to know…" She said unsurely. Madara chuckled and continued to the bathroom.  
"You two seem all buddy-buddy now." Katie remarked before taking another bite of toast, "Although that was still really embarrassing."  
"Yeah." Was my dazed reply remembering the conversation we had in the early hours of the morning.  
The rest of the day went slowly, but my mind was close to bursting. Madara had decided it would be best to tell the others at dinner, although I wasn't sure if I could hold it in until then. Just as dusk set in he called us all to the kitchen, Katie included.  
"There's things we need to discuss." He began, "The first thing I'd like to address is the possibility of a new member to the family." I shot a smile at Katie as I leant against the fridge.  
"Katie," he said, "You wish to become an Uchiha, correct?"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"If you are willing to take on the…" Madara began telling her about the responsibilities, duties and the training she would have to go through in order to receive the genetic transplant. A sudden hand on my butt distracted me completely.  
"Don't move." He purred in my ear as he squeezed my butt cheek.  
"Sasuke…" I whispered back, "Stop."  
"You've got more firmness in your voice than last night." He replied cheekily.  
"I wonder why." I hissed.  
"The next thing I would like to inform you all about is more personal." Madara said, giving Sasuke a warning glare, letting him know he knew full well what he was doing.  
"The only reason I feel you should know is because, unaddressed it would result in unwanted behaviour." He continued.  
"What is he implying?" Sasuke asked me as he seemed to grasp what Madara was saying.  
"I'm implying, Sasuke-kun," he said as he towered over us, "that she is mine."

"Sasuke?" I asked as I gingerly opened his door. He lay on his side with his back to the door.  
"What?" came his harsh reply. I rolled my eyes and walked into his room, placing a locking seal on the door.  
"You're really acting like a child right now." I said folding my arms over my chest. Sasuke huffed,  
"I suppose that's why you chose him, right? Because he's older?" This was fast becoming ridiculous,  
"This is really stupid, Sasuke." I said. Sasuke stood and walked over to me,  
"I'm only a year younger than you." He said as he pinned me against the wall, "And anyway, you didn't seem to mind last night."  
"That was different." I protested and ducked under his arms.  
"Why? Just admit that you want me." He said smirking, "Admit it and I'll let it go." I sighed, sat down on the edge of his bed and closed my eyes.  
"Okay, there were times when I wondered what it would be like, and sometimes when I've even considered it. But it's-" I wanted to say 'it's not going to happen' but it was apparent that no matter what I said, he was still intent on having what he wanted. He kissed me, hard, almost to the point where it hurt, and pushed us back onto the bed. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange place.  
"This is a genjutsu." I stated as Sasuke appeared.  
"Yeah." He replied as he slipped off his shirt. I went to wake myself out of it but my body wouldn't move. Sasuke smiled and walked over to me.  
"I had a feeling something like this would happen, whether it was with Itachi or Madara. Either way, I planned for it." He said as he took off my shirt, "This way, you can see just what I can do to you, without actually doing it."  
"You sly bastard." I growled as he leant down to kiss me. It was nothing like the kiss in the kitchen; it was as if he was possessed by hunger now. He forced his tongue in my mouth and tasted every crevice as if he would die without it. His left hand moved to squeeze my breast as his right slid down underneath my shorts. I willed my body to move, but locked in his genjutsu, it was impossible. Sasuke forced me to the ground where it would be easier for him to do whatever he wanted. I prayed that he would break the genjutsu when he was finished and began to think of other things, like taijutsu training. Alas my thoughts were burst wide open when I felt a probing finger slip inside me. I gave a shriek of surprise and felt him laugh against my neck. I held back a cry as he another two more fingers.  
"You know, I didn't think you'd be this tight after sleeping with Madara." He chuckled, "You feel better than I thought."  
"Fuck you." I said as he began to pump his fingers in and out of me. Unlike Madara, Sasuke didn't say anything smart back, but like my lover, he decided that punishment was in order and so he bit my nipple hard. I refused to cry out, I was not going to let him think he was winning. After several minutes of finger action, he decided that it was time for the fireworks. In his case anyway. In one fluid motion, his pants and underwear were off and he was pushing himself inside me. I bit my tongue, but despite the situation it did feel good. After what seemed like an hour, Sasuke finally finished and released the genjutsu. He was still hovering about me as I 'woke up'. I shoved him off hard and stomped furiously out of his room.

I flinched for the twentieth time that night. Madara looked at me with worry in his eyes,  
"Is something wrong?" he asked lifting my chin. I shook my head,  
"It's nothing." I replied although I knew my face was unconvincing. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. If Madara found out, he would actually kill Sasuke in a second. No, this was my burden to shoulder, and my problem to fix. I gave him a convincing smile,  
"It's nothing I can't handle." I said before kissing his cheek trying. Without waiting for a reply, I headed to my room, deciding now was the best time to clear my head while moulding some Chakra. There were so many lies and secrets in this family already, was this really the curse of the Uchiha?


End file.
